


I've Got A Question?

by woahwoahwoah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahwoahwoah/pseuds/woahwoahwoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's filled with questions and curiosity. He also likes Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Question?

"Louis, do you know what 'love' is?"

"Why's that Harry?"

"No reason, do you?"

Louis thought for a moment, "I think it's when you like someone lots and want to be with them and kiss them all the time"

"Oh", Harry nodded taking in this information, his seven year old mind documenting these thoughts of Louis, kissing Louis, he shook his heard, gross. 

\- 

"Lou?"

"What Harry?", Louis exasperated, new preteen attitude standing out in the hot sticky afternoon. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Louis leaned down so he was facing Harry and looking straight into his eyes, Harry blushed deeply before Louis pressed his lips to his, left them there for a few seconds and then stood back up. 

Harry was stunned, his face was hot and his fingers were shaking. He pressed a shaky finger to his newly kissed 9 year old lips. 

"I have now", grinned Louis, winking cheekily. 

-

"Lou, can I ask you a serious question?"  
Louis stared at his worried face and nodded slowly. 

"I don't mean it offensively, but are you gay?"

Louis' eyes immediately dropped to the floor. 

"You don't have to answer! It's just..."  
Harry stopped himself as he noticed the older boys small body wracking in sobs. 

"Oh Lou", he whispered, as he pulled the 13 year old towards him, holding him tightly. 

-

"Louis... How did you figure out you were gay?"

Louis jumped a bit, looking up at the anxious thirteen year old, dark curls falling in front of light eyes. 

"I... I just, I knew, It's just one of those things Haz... Why?"

Harry shook his head, "no reason in particular, thanks though"

Louis smiled sadly, disappointed the question wasn't heading the way he hoped.

-

"Why do you even date her Lou! I thought you liked the d?", laughed Haz, alcohol loosening his lips, letting him slip out the question he'd been keeping for the last two weeks. 

Louis shoved him hard in the chest, "leave it", he almost growled. 

Harry laughed, "whatever man, but I think you should tell Hannah about this"  
Louis squinted, "about wh-", Louis' question was cut off by the fifteen year old's lips against his. 

-

"Boobear... Do you love me?", Teased Harry hopefully, fluttering his eyelashes, and running his hand through Louis' hair, polar opposite of his. 

"Of course I love you Hazza, do I need to tell you everyday?"

Harry nodded cheekily, green eyes sparkling. 

"I love you to the moon and back", Louis smiled, admiring the childish 17 year old, now taller than him. 

"I love you to Pluto and back"

"Pluto isn't a planet!"

"Oh...", Harry pretended to think for a little, "I love you to infinity then!"

And Louis giggled and kissed him hard, and this time Harry kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, I was just in a really good mood. 
> 
> Next chapter for One Day is almost finished c:


End file.
